


Etro's Empty Eyes

by neotheresa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheresa/pseuds/neotheresa





	Etro's Empty Eyes

She laid there, her body beaten, broken, and bloody. The barrel of the imperial  soldier’s rifle staring her down. 

She could feel it. Death. Death and his cold, endless embrace. He wanted her. He wanted her to forever wander through the endless void, the Chaos. And for whatever Death wanted, he got.  
 But not this time.

As the sound of a single gunshot rang out, Lunafreya felt what was left of her soul slowly slip away, her eyes getting heavier and heavier, the cold finally engulfing her body. She knew she could not escape her fate.  
 But not this time.

“So we meet again, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.” Called a calm, melancholic disembodied voice.  Luna knew this voice, but she could not place to whom, or what, it belonged. With all of what little strength she had left, the blonde opened her eyes. And it was then, she saw her. The Goddess Etro. And her empty, dead eyes.

“Why… have you… f-finally reveal..ed yourself to me..?” Lunafreya asked, her voice strained.

“Oh, child,” Etro began. “You have heard my voice, you have listened, many times before. You do not remember, but this is not our first meeting.” The goddess then focused her dead gaze of the broken girl in front of her. “My Eyes are a not a gift, but a curse. They always end in death… But not this time.”

Luna had listened to many of Etro’s cryptic words before, she understood them when all others could not, but not this time. The girl still laid on the ground, unable to comprehend Etro’s statement.

“Child, you have lived this life as my voice into the human realm, just as you have every other life…” Etro paused. “But this time I will not allow you to lose your life again so soon. I will give you my eyes. And we will change it’s course.”

Luna then suddenly became overwhelmed by a sudden drowsiness and once more fell into sleep.

“Thank you, my child,” Etro cooed. “We may be able to save your world. Now, sleep. When you awaken, your life will never be the same. You will become my Oracle.”


End file.
